1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to electronic devices and data transfer methods, especially related to an electronic device and a method for transferring data via a digital television network and a mobile communication network using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as a mobile phone or a multimedia player, for example, can receive digital television (DTV) signals to broadcast a DTV program. Users may watch the DTV program using the electronic devices when the DTV signals are received in an outdoor situation or a moving situation. A DTV base station is mostly located in a crowded area to cover a population of a town and a city. Coverage rate of the DTV signals is not high in a suburban area. The electronic devices may receive multimedia data synchronous with the DTV signals by using a data transfer service of a mobile communication network. The users may watch the DTV program using the electronic devices according to the multimedia data. To transfer data via a DTV network and the mobile communication network for obtaining a better watching quality is the most important thing that is needed to be solved.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the prior art.